1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus for providing a video summary.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network image surveillance system is used to monitor streets, buildings, factories, etc. which a user wants to keep under observation for certain purposes such as crime prevention via image capturing devices such as network cameras.
The network image surveillance system may be a network video recorder (NVR) system. The NVR system is an image security system capable of transmitting, storing, and monitoring images of a surveillance target area by using Internet protocols for image surveillance.
The NVR system is configured to flexibly perform image security surveillance via Internet networks and is advantageous in terms of expandability, reduced setting costs, flexible remote monitoring, etc. Korean Patent 10-2006-0028307 discloses a system for providing a real time personal video summary, a video summary information creation apparatus/method, and a video summary information provision apparatus and method.